


Birthday Bracelet

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday Suprises, Birthdays, Confusion, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Kisses, Love, Miscommunication, Pining, Romance, Romantic Cat Grant, Snarky Cat Grant, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: Cat’s heart flipped. Kara’s birthday was today? How had she not known that? How had she…? She forgot Kara’s birthday. Out of everyone in the world, she forgot KARA’S birthday?”She cursed herself for being so incompetent and shook her head. She picked up her pen and signed the card. “There.” She said as she shoved it back to James. “Now get out of my office.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 21
Kudos: 140





	Birthday Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [technoeNaruto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoeNaruto/gifts).



> I'm a lil drunk and I wrote most of this on my phone so I really hope it's enjoyable I just love them so much and I can't stop writing them.

Cat was sitting at her desk when it happened. She was typing up a scathing report to Snapper Carr, when there was a knock on her office door. She was stunned; no one, in her twenty years as owner of CatCo, had ever had the gall to knock on her door. (Besides Kara, of Course) They always went through the weekly assistant. She looked over to Eve’s desk and was shocked to find that the blonde wasn’t there.

That was odd, but she didn’t really care. She was about to fire her anyway. She looked over to her door to see who had the gumption to knock on her door and sighed annoyedly as she rolled her eyes at the sight of James Olsen standing there waiting. “Come in, Olsen. But whatever you have to say better be life or death otherwise I-,”

James smiled nervously at the woman and held up a… Birthday card?

“I’m flattered, Jimmy, but it is nowhere near my birthday.” Cat deadpanned, using her hand to shoo the man away.

James stood still and shook his head. “The card isn’t for you.” He informed.

Cat sighed. “Then why are you wasting my time?”

“I was just wondering if you’d like to sign it? Everyone else in the office already has.”

Cat raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure you know this, but my signature is worth thousands of dollars. I’m not just going to sign a birthday card so that some bimbo can go sell it online.”

“It’s not some bimbo, Ms. Grant. It’s for Kara.” James informed, stepping closer and placing the card on her desk. “It’d mean a lot to her if you signed too.”

Cat’s heart flipped. Kara’s birthday was today? How had she not known that? How had she…? She forgot Kara’s birthday. Out of everyone in the world, she forgot _KARA’S_ birthday?”

She cursed herself for being so incompetent and shook her head. She picked up her pen and signed the card. “There.” She said as she shoved it back to James. “Now get out of my office.”

James smiled victoriously and nodded heading straight back to his office, leaving Cat to think and plot and… Jesus Christ she was turning soft because the only thing she could feel was guilt. She had to do something for Kara. She had to get her a gift. Signing some generic birthday card just wasn’t enough. Not for someone as special as Kara. She cared about her too much.

 _Loved_ her too much.

She shook her head, she couldn’t believe what she was about to do. She stood up and walked over to Eve. “Evelyn cancel all of my appointments today. I’m going to be busy.”

Eve furrowed her brows. “Oh? What’s the occasion?”

Cat looked at her determinedly. “It’s Kara Danvers’ birthday.”

Eve smiled and nodded, giving Cat a knowing grin.

She scowled at the younger woman. “Don’t look at me like that, Miss Tessmacher. I will end your entire career before it even begins.” She threatened. She hated that look. The look that told Cat that the other person _knew_ why Kara was so special to Cat. Why Cat had a soft spot for Kara. IT wasn’t just because she was her favorite employee (she was) but it was because Cat was undeniably and irrevocably in love with Kara.

She huffed and walked away, heading straight towards Olsen’s office. She didn’t bother knocking, she just walked right in. “What is something extremely special or precious on Krypton?”

James furrowed his brow, “Uh… What do you mean?”

“What is the most precious thing one Kryptonian could give another?” Cat asked; determined to give Kara the most sincere and thoughtful gift she could.

“Oh. That’d be a bracelet. A bon-,”

Cat didn’t need to hear the rest. “Got it. Thank you, Mr. Olsen.” She said, now on a mission to find the most beautiful bracelet she could possibly find.

She walked out of James’ office and headed down the hallway when she saw Kara. They both stopped and smiled. “Hey.” Kara said.

Cat’s heart flipped at Kara’s smile. “Hello, Darling. How are you today?”

“I’m alright. Just a little bummed. My sister is out of town so we can’t celebrate my birthday today.” Kara shrugged. “I guess I’m being silly, but I was just really looking forward to our annual celebration, you know?”

Cat swallowed down her sadness. Well, that just wouldn’t do. She was going to make sure that Kara got to celebrate her birthday; and she was going to go all out. “I’m sorry to hear that, Kara. Perhaps you two could celebrate together when she gets back?”

Kara shrugged, it was clear that she was downtrodden, but Kara, ever the selfless hero, took the pain in stride. “She’s got a lot going on right now. I don’t want to bug her.”

Cat shook her head. “If she loves you, celebrating your birthday will not be a burden to her.”

Kara smiled. “She does love me, and I love her. She’s just got a lot going on right now.”

“Well, I hope that whatever she is going through settles itself soon.”

Kara smiled. “Thank you, Cat.” She said, and then went in for a hug, squeezing Cat tight, but mindful of her strength. It was _just right_. Cat returned the hug in kind, melting into it.

When they pulled apart Cat instantly missed Kara’s touch. “You’re welcome, Dear.”

They chatted for a few more minutes before Kara had to go, as she was walking away Cat realized she hadn’t done something that should’ve been done this morning. “Oh, Kara!”

Kara stopped and turned around. “Yes?”

“Happy birthday, Darling.”

Kara beamed at her. “Thank you, Cat.” She said before once again turning to walk away.

Cat watched her disappear, with a smile on her face. She really hoped she got this right.

**XXX**

An hour later Cat was standing in front of display cases at the highest end jeweler in California; hellbent on finding Kara an absolutely _gorgeous_ and perfect bracelet. She’d looked through about 4 of their fifteen displays when one bracelet caught her eye.

It was an all-platinum band with white and blue diamonds going all the way around. It was absolutely _gorgeous_. She smiled and nodded to the jeweler as she pointed to the bracelet. “That’s the one. It’s _perfect_.”

She had them gift wrap it and paid; she hadn’t paid attention to the price when she had picked the bracelet out, so she was shocked when she was told that it was going to be $7,000. She frowned, hoping that Kara wouldn’t be too put off by the price, but, then again, how would she ever really find out? Besides, Kara was worth far more than that. She was priceless, and $7,000 was nothing to Cat.

She thanked the jeweler and left, heading straight to the best bakery in the city. She held the box in her lap as she was driven to the bakery on the other ide of the city. She was thinking about how happy Kara was going to be. She smiled as she imagined Kara hugging her in thanks and smiling _that_ smile… The one that made her heart skip a beat. The one that sent butterflies whirling in her stomach.

The smile that she adored.

Finally, she was spooked out of her reverie by her door being opened for her. “Oh! Thank you, Kevin.”

“My name is Kyle.” The driver corrected.

“Whatever Kenny. Please keep the car running.” Cat responded dismissively as she was walking away.

As she entered the bakery she was greeted with the smell of fresh baked pastries and smiled. That smell always brought an unexplainable feeling of joy to her heart. She walked to the counter and tapped on the bell on the counter once time, and waited patiently for the baker to come out. Once she did. she smiled at Cat. “Why hello there, Ms. Grant. It’s been a while! What can I get for you?”

Cat smiled. “Hello Cecily! Long time no see.” She said, earning a nod from the other woman. “I’d like your largest chocolate pecan pie, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Cecily hummed. “What’s the special occasion?”

Cat flushed. “It’s… Kara’s birthday.”

Cecily smirked. “When are you just going to tell that woman you’re in love with her already? And when are you going to tell her that you’re the one that was sending her all those ‘mysterious’ sticky buns to her after her breakup just to cheer her up? I had never had to make so many of those things in my life!”

“Hush.” Cat huffed. “You’re supposed to be nice to your customers.”

Cecily chuckled. “Not when you went to high school with them.” She said before walking into the back of the bakery and coming out a few moments later with a much larger pie than Cat had expected. She smiled. “That’s perfect. Thank you!” She said as she threw down a few hundreds. “Keep the change.” She said.

Cecily grinned. “Have I ever told you that you’re my favorite customer?”

Cat snickered. “Only about every time I leave a tip larger than fifty dollars.” She teased.

They both laughed before Cat exited the bakery. She had one more stop to make and then she was going to go straight to Kara’s apartment.

**XXX**

She’d gone to the best florist in town and gotten a bouquet of two dozen gardenias and a box of cotton candy flavored taffy (she knew this to be Kara’s favorite flavor). She’d gotten everything she set out to get, so she was now walking up the stairway to Kara’s loft.

Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest and her lungs were fighting against her in anxiety. She hoped that Kara wouldn’t think this was a weird situation: her boss, showing up at her home, on her birthday, with absolutely no warning or invitation whatsoever.

The more Cat thought about it, the more she realized how insane this was. Kara probably didn’t want Cat’s company. She was probably going to invite a friend to spend time with in her sister’s absence. Why had Cat ever thought that this was a good idea? Sure, she and Kara were close friends now that she’d bought CatCo back, but she was still significantly older than Kara, and she was a very crass woman. Someone only Kara could befriend, but she probably only wanted to be friends with Cat at work.

Cat sighed, but then realized she was already at Kara’s door, and to be honest, she didn’t care if she made herself look like a fool. If there was even a sliver of a chance that Kara was unhappy right now, on her _birthday_ of all days, and Cat could make her feel even slightly better, she was going to take it. Because no one, especially Kara, deserved to be sad and alone on their birthday.

She took a deep breath to steady her rapidly hammering heart and then gave the door one hard knock. The door opened almost immediately (probably thanks to superspeed). “Alex!” Kara froze. “Cat?” She asked in confusion.

Cat smiled nervously and handed Kara the bouquet of flowers before holding out the pie. “Happy birthday, Darling.”

Kara’s face softened almost impossibly, her eyes sparkled with unshed tears of what Cat hoped to be joy. “ _Cat.”_ She said before pulling Cat into another tight embrace that Cat reveled in. Cat hug her back just as tight.

“I hope I’m not intruding, I just couldn’t let you spend your birthday alone.” Cat announced.

Kara pulled back just enough to look into Cat’s eyes. “You are amazing.”

Cat swallowed fighting to hide just how much that statement affected her. “Well of course I am, Dear. I’m Cat Grant.” She joked.

Kara laughed gleefully and stepped aside gesturing for Cat to come in.

Cat took the invitation and looked around. “You have a few more paintings up than the last time I was here.”

Kara nodded. “It’s been a while since you’ve last been here, so yeah.” She smiled. “Like them?”

Cat studied one of what seemed to be a futuristic utopia bathed in red hues. “I love them.” She said in awe.

Kara stepped beside her and smiled nostalgically. “That’s Kandor.” Kara informed. “It was the second biggest city on Krypton right behind Argo. It was beautiful. We visited there quite frequently. It’s where my Uncle Jor-El, Kal’s father, lived.”

Cat’s heart melted. She was humbled and honored that Kara would be so willing to share that part of her life with Cat. “I’m sorry you lost your world, Kara.” She croaked out. She then handed Kara the taffy hoping to lighten the mood a bit. “I got your favorite taffy. I hope it’s the right brand.”

Kara’s eyes lit up. “Oh Rao, Cat! How did you remember that?”

“I pay attention to you, Kara.” Cat replied earnestly.

Kara smiled at her. “Well thank you, this all means so much to me.”

They placed everything down on the table (besides the wrapped gift box that was in Cat’s coat pocket). They then went and sat on Kara’s couch.

“You deserve even more, and I would’ve given you more if I had more time.” Cat admitted.

Kara smiled shyly as she looked at the floor. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“Yes, actually, I did. You’ve done so much for me, Kara. For the _world._ This is the least I could do.” Cat asserted. “You’re incredible Kara, please let me celebrate you.”

Kara stared at her with a look of wonderment on her face. “Okay.” She said softly.

Cat smiled. “Thank you.” She replied before pointing to the table. “Now, do you want a piece of pie to start off the night?”

“Um…” Kara started. “Sure.” She replied.

Cat smiled and got up. “Are your plates still in the first cabinet to the right?” She asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

“Yes.” Kara answered just before Cat opened the cupboard.

Cat took out two plates and closed the cabinet before pulling open the drawer beneath it to take out a pie spatula, a knife, and two forks. As she was doing so, a realization hit her; and a pang of longing radiated through her entire body.

She realized that this felt right. That this domesticity that she and Kara currently sharing, just felt _right._ She couldn’t explain it, it just felt like they were meant to be this way. That they were _made_ for moments like these.

She wished, with every fiber of her being, that this was her daily life. That she could come home after a long hard day at the office and make dinner for herself and Kara. That she could just bask in the younger woman’s presence and fall asleep in her arms every night. It’s what she’d wanted for the past seven years, but she knew she could never have it, no matter how amazing and perfect it felt to be like this with her.

She sighed at herself and shook her head as she made her way to the table and began dividing the pie up.

“This really means a lot to me, Cat. You didn’t have to do this. I know how busy and hectic your life is.” Kara stated.

Cat sighed. “Kara, I figured you’d have the brains to realize by now that I’ll never be too busy for you.” She retorted with no malice in her tone. She turned slightly so that they could make eye contact and she smiled warmly to hone in on the seriousness of that statement.

Kara’s eyes flashed with something Cat had only very rarely seen on Kara’s face… Something she could never quite make out. Perhaps it was a Kryptonian emotion that humans didn’t possess?

“I will never be too busy for you either, Cat. Whether as Supergirl, or as Kara. I will always be there for you when you need me.” Kara contended sweetly.

Cat turned around with two plates in hand: one with a single slice for herself, and one with three, for Kara. She smiled, her heart overflowing with warmth, adoration, and love for the woman before her. “That means more to me than you’ll ever know. Truly. I’m not quite sure I deserve that after the way I’ve treated you in the past.”

Kara smiled as she took the offered plate. “You deserve it.” She stated without any hesitation. “I could always see passed that barbed wire you had wrapped around your heart.” She grinned. “Luckily for me I maneuvered through the barbed wire and got to the other side… Everyone else? Well, they’re screwed.” She joked.

They both laughed. She smiled as she watched Kara take her first bite and moan in elated approval. Cat’s heart warmed and she smiled brighter because _she_ caused Kara’s joy in that moment. “Is it good, Darling?” She asked, knowing full well Kara was in love with the pie before her.

Kara nodded. “I’m going to marry whoever made this pie.” She said through a mouthful of baked pecans.

Cat laughed. “How romantic.”

They shared a moment of silence; both smiling at each other. Cat then remembered the gift she had in her jacket pocket. She cleared her throat and nervously reached in and grabbed the box. She pulled it out and displayed it to Kara nervously. “I… I also got you something. To show you how much you mean to me.”

Kara’s eyes widened as she stared at the box. “Cat you didn’t have t-,”

“Please just open it, Kara.” Cat said sweetly.

Kara bit her lip but accepted the box. “Thank you.” She said.

“Well don’t thank me yet, you don’t even know what’s in the box.” Cat joked.

Kara chuckled and shook her head in admiration before she started tearing the wrapping paper.

She got to the box with the name of the jeweler on it and she froze, her eyes wide, and mouth agape. “Cat that’s… This is too much, I couldn’t possibly-,”

“Please just look at it.” Cat asked earnestly.

With conflicted eyes, Kara nodded and then opened the box to find the beautiful and elegant platinum bracelet with white and blue diamonds. She froze once more, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked up at Cat. “This is for me?”

Cat frowned, her heart slowly starting to sink. “Yes. Do you not like it? I could-,”

“You really mean it?” Kara asked, her voice shaky and tears falling down her cheek.

Cat was absolutely confused. Why would Cat not mean for the bracelet that she bought specifically for Kara, to go to Kara? “Yes, Kara. Of course I ‘mean it’. I bought it specifically for you.”

Kara laughed tearfully and wiped at her cheeks “Oh _Rao_ , Cat. I hadn’t… I didn’t realize that we were… Oh damn it all to hell. YES, Cat! Yes! Of course!” She cheered before she jumped into Cat’s arms.

Cat furrowed her brows but accepted Kara’s hug and returned it without hesitation. She closed her eyes and smiled, pure joy filling her. “I’m so glad you love it.”

Kara smiled and nodded. “I _love_ it.” She breathed. Her eyes dipped down to Cat’s lips.

Cat’s breath hitched, but before she could separate herself and regain her composure Kara closed the infinitesimal distance between them and collected her lips in a heart stopping, breathtaking, electrifying kiss that Cat hadn’t seen coming.

She moaned and instantly kissed back without hesitancy. She wasn’t sure why she was being gifted such a blessing. She wasn’t even sure if this was just a spur of the moment kiss that would never repeat itself, or if this was something long in the making but she didn’t care (that’s a lie, she very much cared) she just wanted to enjoy this moment to the fullest extent.

She pulled Kara closer to her and kissed, and nipped, and sucked Kara’s lips with fervor before her tongue pleaded for entrance. Kara granted it, and they began exploring each other’s mouth with desperation. It was the single greatest kiss of Cat’s life, and she could die happy right then and there. She didn’t want to stop kissing Kara, she wanted to kiss her until her heart gave out, but apparently Kara took notice of Cat’s lungs starting to strain for air and she pulled away.

Kara smiled at her. “That was amazing. The bracelet is amazing. _You_ are amazing.”

Cat smiled in amazement. “Indeed it was. Amazing, but _certainly_ unexpected.” She laughed.

“Unexpected?” Kara asked in a slightly confused manor.

Cat chuckled. “Yes. It certainly was. I had no idea you felt something for me too. In fact, how did you know _I_ felt the same?” She asked curiously.

Kara furrowed her brow. “I-… Cat you just proposed to me.” She laughed. “Of course I know. I didn’t before, but you made it pretty clear when you presented me with a bonding bracelet.”

Cat shook her head to try to relieve _some_ of the confusion. “I… **_WHAT_**?” She asked in hysteria. “I most certainly did not propose to you.”

Kara’s face fell. “I… The bracelet? You…” Her eyes widened and a look of horror and dread swept over her face. “Oh my god… I read all of this wrong, didn’t I?” She cried as she brought her hands up to her head. “I… Of _course_ this wasn’t some grand romantic gesture. This was… Just one friend being thoughtful and kind on her friend’s birthday.”

Cat frowned; she hated the look of anguish Kara was wearing on her face. “Kara, calm down darling.”

Kara shook her head. “Oh Rao, I’m such an idiot. I should have never-… How could I think that you would ever-,” She cried into her hands. “I _violated_ you, Cat. I’m so sorry. I should have… I should have known.”

Cat’s mind was reeling. She certainly hadn’t intended on proposing to Kara, but she certainly wasn’t against doing so either. And she _surely_ had no qualms kissing Kara. She had enjoyed that unexpected gift quite a lot. “Kara. Calm down.” She said calmly.

Kara shook her head. “I-I’m so, sorry Cat. I’ll… I’ll go clean out my office. You won’t ever have to worry about me bothering you again, okay? I’m… I am such a fool. I should have never thought that you’d want me. Not like that.” Tears were gushing down her face as she ripped off her glass and her suit materialized. “I will always protect you though, don’t you ever doubt that.” She said before turning towards her balcony doors and quickly making her way there.

Cat’s mind was still reeling, but it seemed as if Kara _wanted_ Cat to want her. It seemed like the wanting was _mutual_. That realization ignited a form of euphoria inside of Cat that she’d never experienced before, and she smiled wide as hope filled her heart. But then she realized that Kara was about to disappear from her life forever and panic set in. She rushed after Kara. “Wait! Kara, no! No, this is all just a huge misunderstanding.”

Kara paused in her take-off position and looked at Cat over her shoulder with a sorrowful expression. “I know, Cat. I’m so sorry.” She replied before taking off.

Cat’s heart thudded rapidly in her chest as she rushed to the balcony railing. She reached out to Kara who was just a spec in the distance by then. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. How had things gone so badly so quickly?

“Damn it, Kara! You _imbecile!_ I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!” She screamed before she covered her face in her hands in exasperation.

There was a harsh thud behind her. “You are?”

Cat smiled longingly at Kara and nodded. “ _Yes_ you moron.”

“But… But you said you weren’t proposing? That the bracelet wasn’t a-,”

Cat whisked around to face Kara. “I _wasn’t_. The bracelet _wasn’t_ meant as a bonding ritual, because I had no idea what they meant. I only asked James what the most precious gift one Kryptonian could give to another. I heard his answer, but I didn’t listen to anything else he said after the word ‘bracelet’ and I should have. I wasn’t proposing to you, Kara, but I am in love with you, and I _do_ want to be with you. Because I’m in love with you, Kara. I’m so, _so_ in love with you that it hurts at times.”

Kara beamed at Cat. “You mean it?”

Cat nodded. “I do. With every cell in my body.”

Kara’s smile grew exponentially wider before she zipped over to Cat and pulled her into a sweet, passionate kiss that was no less amazing than their first. Cat’s heart swelled with joy and love. She could _definitely_ die a happy woman at this point.

When they separated Kara rested her forehead against Cat’s, and they peered amorously into each other’s eyes. Kara smiled. “I’m sorry I flipped out.”

“Not to worry. I’ve become accustomed to your dramatic tendencies at this point.” Cat teased.

They both laughed gleefully. “Cat?”

Cat smiled lovingly. “Yes, Darling?”

“I just think that you should know…” Kara leaned in to kiss her chastely once before continuing. “I just think that you should know I’m madly in love with you, too.”

“Good.” Cat smiled. “Because I’m never letting you go.”

**One Year Later**

Cat and Kara walked into the bakery holding hands. They walked up to the counter, and Kara rang the bell. “One moment!”

“Take your time!” Kara called back as she looked around. She smiled to Cat and kissed her temple. “You’re right, this place is amazing.”

Cat hummed in affirmation. “I told you! I’m never wrong.”

Kara rolled her eyes and laughed lovingly. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

They smiled at each other as the woman came out from the back of the bakery. “What can I do for you?”

Cat turned and looked at her friend. “Ah! Cecily, this is Kara… My Fiancée.”

Kara nodded excitedly. “We’re here to pick out a wedding cake!”

Cecily smirked. “Cat, you sly dog you! You finally told her!”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I hope this was at least somewhat enjoyable. Lol Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
